


Королева мертва! Да здравствует Королева!

by Regis



Category: Doctor Who, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-02 03:29:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Леди Вивиан на самом деле дочь Доктора.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Королева мертва! Да здравствует Королева!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Queen is Dead, Long Live the Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/53417) by [Netgirl_y2k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netgirl_y2k/pseuds/Netgirl_y2k). 



\- Ваше Величество. 

Артур пробурчал что-то невнятное и зарылся лицом в подушку.

\- Сир.

Артур обнял Гвен. 

\- Артур, - голос стал настойчивее.

\- Ланселот, - отозвался наконец Артур, - уже рассвело?

\- Нет, сир.

\- Королевство захвачено врагами?

\- Нет, сир.

\- Замок горит?

\- Нет, сир.

\- Тогда что ты делаешь в моей спальне?

\- Артур, - сказала Гвен, - я думаю, тебе действительно лучше проснуться. Королева Вивиан здесь.

\- Что? – Артур с трудом разлепил сонные глаза и сел в кровати.

В последний раз он видел леди Вивиан, когда та глупо улыбалась ему, пока король Олаф усаживал ее на лошадь. Сейчас она стояла перед ним в штанах, у ее левого бедра висел меч, а правой рукой она держала кинжал у горла Ланселота. 

Однако она по-прежнему ему улыбалась. – Привет, моя любовь, - сказала она.

Артур сдавленно пискнул и натянул одеяло до подбородка. 

Вивиан отпихнула Ланселота в сторону и прыгнула на кровать, по пути задев Гвен, которая негодующе взвизгнула. Артур схватил Вивиан за плечи с целью оттолкнуть ее от себя, но тут в его шею уперлось что-то холодное и металлическое, и все вокруг потемнело. 

*

Когда Артур очнулся, он обнаружил, что привязан к стулу в незнакомой ему комнате. Хотя чем-то она напомнила ему о том, что творилось у Гаюса, когда Мерлин перепил грушевого сидра и решил, что лучше времени для практики в экспериментальной магии не найти. 

Вивиан стояла перед ним, держа в руках сосуд с какой-то жидкостью.

\- Доброе утро, моя любовь.

\- Вивиан, я _не_ твоя любовь.

\- Меня зовут не Вивиан, я - Дженни. – Вивиан, или Дженни, или кто бы она там не была, отвернулась от него к столу и осторожно поставила на него сосуд. – А это моя ТАРДИС.

До Артура доходили слухи, что королева Вивиан сошла с ума после смерти своего отца; она стала носить штаны и ввела в своей стране демократию, а потом и вовсе куда-то исчезла. 

\- Вив... Дженни. – Артур вспомнил, что безумцам лучше во всем потакать. Еще он знал, что их лучше просто казнить, но единственный меч в комнате был у Дженни. – Зачем ты притащила меня сюда? 

\- Потому что я влюблена в тебя, глупый, и меня это не устраивает.

\- Я женатый мужчи... Погоди-ка, ты не хочешь быть в меня влюбленной? – Артур удивился, и если быть честным, даже немного оскорбился. 

\- Конечно, не хочу. Я даже на Альбион не хотела приезжать, но Романа спрятала меня там, сделав человеком во время всей этой чепухи с концом света. 

Артур ободряюще кивнул ей. Пока она говорила, она ничего не делала со своим мечом, и не пыталась его изнасиловать. 

\- И быть леди Вивиан поначалу было даже весело, у меня были слуги и мой собственный _клеймор_. Но потом я поехала в Камелот и попала под воздействие этого идиотского приворота. И между прочим, - добавила она, нахмурившись, - с твоей стороны было отвратительно так и оставить меня под его воздействием. 

\- Ты была под воздействием приворота?

\- Конечно. Ты совершенно не в моем вкусе. Извини. Даже когда я была Вивиан, я бы скорее предпочла... о, как было ее имя, той девушки с длинными черными волосами?

\- Моргана?

\- Да! Кстати, как она сейчас?

\- Перешла на сторону зла. 

\- О, - сказала Дженни, тон ее голоса явно свидетельствовал, что она не считала это непреодолимым препятствием. 

\- В конце концов, когда моя память ко мне вернулась, я сразу же оставила Альбион, чтобы спасать планеты, и это было _потрясающе_ , но меня продолжали отвлекать сентиментальные мысли о тебе, и они всегда приходили очень не вовремя, например в тот момент, когда ты как раз укорачиваешься от смертельных лучей Далеков.

\- И, - Дженни подняла руки и прошлась колесом по комнате, – вот я здесь.

\- Да. Насчет всего этого... Если ты не любишь меня на самом деле, зачем тогда ты меня похитила?

Дженни _лучезарно_ ему улыбнулась, наклонилась ближе к его связанному телу и вырвала клок волос из его головы.

\- Черт, больно же!

\- Чтобы добыть генетический образец для антидота, - весело объяснила она и отвернулась к столу. 

*

Мерлин, Ланселот и другие рыцари, вошедшие в состав спасательной экспедиции, нашли своего монарха в лесу, мрачно бормочущим себе под нос. - Не в ее вкусе, ну надо же.

*

Моргана задумчиво прогуливалась по берегу острова, когда перед ней с шумом возникла из воздуха большая синяя коробка, и из нее выскочила радостно улыбающаяся Вивиан. 

\- Привет, я слышала, что ты теперь стала злой.

\- Все не так просто; мне была предначертана такая судьба. Это мой рок.

\- Значит, ты не захочешь улететь со мной, чтобы спасать планеты? Много беготни держась за руки. И никаких предначертаний.

\- Если честно, мне никогда не нравилось это дурацкое предначертание. 

\- Замечательно! Между прочим, меня зовут Дженни.


End file.
